Simplemente Perfecto
by orochicat
Summary: Sasori está enloqueciendo y, sumado a el amor que siente por Deidara, es capaz de cualquier cosa.¡El fic está especialmente dedicado a HuronGirl! de deviantart


Deidara nunca había conocido completamente a su compañero, Sasori. Sabía todo lo que cualquier persona que lo viera podría saber: por fuera, un pelirrojo con ojos de fuego y cuerpo de madera. Por dentro… No lo sabía con exactitud, pero sabía un poco más que el resto. Y con ese escaso conocimiento, Deidara podía afirmar con toda seguridad que Sasori estaba distinto, o que empeoraba. No lo creía, lo sabía. Sasori estaba enloqueciendo.  
Aunque las miradas del pelirrojo fueran similares a las de Itachi, inexpresivas, frías… había una diferencia. Era obvio que él estaba ocultando algo que ya no podía soportar.  
Deidara era muy orgulloso y quería demostrar que era fuerte, que no le importaban los demás, quería ser más frío, pero tuvo que dejar todas esas aspiraciones de lado porque su preocupación era demasiada.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su maestro. Lo primero que vio fueron marionetas, algo que no le sorprendió, pero lo que sí lo dejó perplejo fue la cantidad y variedad.  
Marionetas en el piso, en las paredes, sobre los muebles, colgadas… Algunas rotas, otras perfectas, algunas extremadamente macabras, y otras, no tanto…  
Trató de olvidar eso y volver a su objetivo: descubrir qué le pasaba a su compañero.  
Éste yacía en una cama, boca arriba, con la mirada perdida. Deidara caminó hacia él hasta que sintió que algo bajo sus pies crujía. Bajó la vista y vio vidrios diminutos desparramados. Siguió el rastro de astillas y, así, descubrió de qué se trataba.  
Un retrato antiguo tirado en el piso y una foto maltrecha.  
La tomó y la sacudió para quitarle el resto de astillas que había sobre ella. Al mirarla, inevitablemente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
En ella había dos adultos: una hermosa mujer y un hombre muy parecido a Sasori. La mujer llevaba un bebé pelirrojo en los brazos. Un bebé al que, a pesar de ser recién nacido, se le notaba un destello de felicidad en el rostro.  
La fotografía se le resbaló de las manos, al estar estas estáticas, y volvió nuevamente al piso.  
Sasori siguió con sus ojos la caída de ésta, luego clavó su vista en Deidara y así quedó, esperando una respuesta.  
"Verás, Sasori-Danna, yo…", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Los hilos de chakra lo hicieron caer sobre el cuerpo del otro y, con brusquedad, Sasori lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que de alguna manera, hacían tener miedo a Deidara; no obstante, esos mismos le ofrecieron calma y seguridad.  
…Pero no por mucho tiempo más.  
Sasori quitó la remera de su aprendiz, tomó una kunai y con su ayuda, consiguió hacerle varias marcas. Descoció de un tirón el pecho de Deidara, y de éste salió una lengua. Sasori sonrió, mientras que Deidara, a diferencia, gemía de puro dolor, suplicaba y lloraba. De algún lado, Sasori consiguió una katana, con la cual, lentamente, cortó la lengua del rubio. La cama, de un momento a otro, estaba empapada en sangre, mientras que Deidara estaba al borde del desmayo.  
"¿Por… q… qué?"  
El pelirrojo comenzó a lamerle todo el pecho, bebiendo las lágrimas que caían.  
"¿Sabes, Deidara? Aunque me parezcas un imbécil orgulloso y contradictorio… Eres perfecto para ser mío… Ten el privilegio de ser mi marioneta número 297…"  
Se confirmó la teoría de Deidara. Sasori estaba loco.  
"Amo las marionetas… Están calladas todo el tiempo y no te piden nada… Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas… Tú las controlas… Enorgullécete, Deidara… Te lo digo yo, serás simplemente perfecto..."  
Dicho esto, lo besó, transmitiendo en ese beso todos sus sentimientos: tristeza, dolor, furia, soledad, deseo, envidia, locura… Ese beso había sido veneno para Deidara, quien pudo de alguna manera, beber todo ese malestar de Sasori. Sin embargo, él le respondió el beso, como pudo, dejándole en claro a su maestro todo el cariño y afecto que le tenía. Ese era el adiós de Deidara. No lo había dicho con palabras, pero aún así, se había despedido. Despedido para siempre.  
Sasori se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y le hizo un favor a Deidara. Lo mató. El sufrimiento de su aprendiz cesó por completo cuando la katana lo atravesó.  
Deidara vio pasar su solitaria vida frente a sus ojos.  
Deidara con sus padres.  
Deidara abandonado.  
Deidara rechazado por todos.  
Deidara cuando conoció a Sasori.  
Momentos más que nada de dolor y tristeza, pero pudo notar ciertos puntos de felicidad, y quizás de casualidad, en esos momentos aparecía Sasori.  
Sasori consolándolo o ayudándolo en algo. O aunque Sasori sólo estuviera a su lado, el rubio se sentía feliz.  
Hay veces que las personas que te rodean son importantes y no te das cuenta y tampoco sabes por qué lo son. A veces ciertas compañías pueden alegrarte, sin importar cómo.  
Esa noche, el nuevo cuerpo vacío y áspero de Deidara, descansó abrazado al de su maestro.  
Esa noche, Deidara se convirtió en un tesoro igual de valioso que la fotografía de Sasori.  
…Esa noche…


End file.
